


Sauntering Vaguely Upwards

by johanirae



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 07:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19127857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae
Summary: The Angel of the East Gate meets his first serpent and is suitably impressed. The tempter of Adam and Eve meets his first angel and feels tingly all over.





	Sauntering Vaguely Upwards

  



End file.
